


Equanimity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [471]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Leon is suspicious, but love really does make things easier sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/15/2000 for the word [equanimity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/15/equanimity).
> 
> equanimity  
> mental or emotional stability or composure,especially under tension or strain; calmness;equilibrium.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #174 Love.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Equanimity

Vance stared down at the bullpen in shock. Gibbs wasn't losing his cool about an active case. The team was working like clockwork and Gibbs was smiling. Smiling! There was something very wrong with this picture.

Gibbs couldn't help smiling softly at Tony. They'd recently started a relationship together. Before a case like this would make Gibbs even more tense and stressed, but he'd started work nice and relaxed today and not even this messed up case could take the smile off Gibbs face.

Ever since Tony and him had gotten together, Gibbs found he had an easier time keeping his equanimity. Work wasn't the end all, be all anymore. Now he actually had a reason to look forward to going home and to keep a more positive attitude in the face of their daily crime scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
